Forbidden Pleasures
by ChorenDeLausFey
Summary: Bree and Brian save the world with Buffy and friends while finding love in all of its forms
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer of 2 points: Point one, this story deals with explicit sexual scenes and if you have a problem with that then I suggest you find more lighthearted material, it also has gay men inside of it and I will reiterate, if you don't like this, then this story is not for you. Point two: All characters are and will always be property of Josh Whedon and whomever else owns rights to Buffy, I do not in any attempt to steal this characters for my own uses (Unless of course that use is gratuitous sex). The only characters I lay claim to are Bree and Brian. That is all, please enjoy this story and review if you wish. Thank you.  
  
  
  
The sun was bright in Sunnydale and Spike had just awoken from Another peaceful, lust filled dream. He stretched his arms out Into the adjoining window. "Ah shit!" Quickly, he moved into the shadows and sat aside a wall Holding his arms and folding his lips. "Bloody hell" Spike got up and put a blood red shirt on. Already his thoughts had wavered unto kinky handcuffs he found laying on the floor. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy" He closed his eyes and remembered the night before He still had bite marks on his arm. "Well, well, well a bit of a numba she did, can't wait till she comes back for more."  
  
The day passed slowly for Spike, and when night finally came he grabbed his trench and threw it on his back. Out he walked into the cemetery in which he knew Buffy would be patrolling. Sure enough, he saw a vampire fly out of the black and quickly turn to dust. Spike ran to the origin of the flying corpse and saw Buffy against a tree staking yet another.  
  
"Well busy again eh Slayer?" Spike strutted up to Buffy but she quickly retorted with throwing him unto a nearby tombstone. Coming right behind Spike was a strange looking demon with a fish for a head, and tentacles sprouting out for arms. Buffy kicked the demon in the chest and watched it fall unto a tomb, the demon fought back with a quick lashing of his appendage and knocked Buffy back with overwhelming force. It seemed to be imbued with electricity, for Buffy could not stand but only twitch on the ground. The demon rose over Buffy and opened its slime filled mouth but Spike had tackled it and strangled it in a headlock. Within seconds the demon was dead. Buffy lay still, but unconscious. Spike picked Buffy up and brought her into his crypt and began to treat her wounds, she awoke with a startle.  
  
"What?! Where am I?"  
  
"No worries Slayer, I protected you. Bloody nuisance of a Chargol demon but I took care of it."  
  
"Ah Spike, always butting into things that don't deal with you"  
  
"Well then what does deal with me then eh?" Spike put his hand on Buffy's thigh  
  
"Oh... not tonight Spike, I need to get home. Dawn is waiting and..."  
  
"Hasn't stopped you before", Spike's hand had trailed up her thigh and was now on the belt buckle of her pants  
  
"No Spike No!" Buffy pushed Spike off "Not tonight" She stormed out of the crypt.  
  
"What's gotten into her" Spike started "Ah well, I know a few places I can get some kicks, though not without a price." The fact was he had no money, pitifully pulling out his pockets to reveal an empty space devoid of any green paper. He pulled on his trench once again and stormed out of the crypt mumbling some incoherent gibberish, undoubtedly about Buffy. Half way past the entrance of the graveyard Spike ran into a rather unfortunate person, and a rather unfortunate friend.  
  
"Ah Spike, still walking around polluting perfectly good walking space."  
  
"It's my turn Xander, Night is my turf, and shouldn't you be at home with your little fiancée, kicking up some sheets. Or have you had a change of heart, not only in her, but in Women." Xander punched Spike in the face.  
  
"Hey, at least I can get a Woman, and not obsess and drool like some poor lost puppy" Xander walked off down the street. "Oh yes big man, big macho man, headin off to the YMCA to get your jollies off."  
  
Spike walked further down the street until he came up to the Magic Box. Its lights were still on.  
  
"That's odd" Spike walked to the door and strangely enough it was open, inside he didn't see anyone. Still the same trinkets and wish washie stuff he wanted nothing to do with. But right at that moment he heard voices coming from the training den.  
  
  
  
"Well Bree seems like we couldn't find anything on the Slayer here. Seems like an awful waste of time." A rugged voice spoke from the deep.  
  
"Brian be patient, an opportunity will arise itself, and oh, seems as if we have a visitor. Vampire, why don't you join us?" For some reason Spike could not resist, it was as if his legs walked by themselves towards the door and into the room. "Mmm, aren't you a good looking piece of rotting flesh"  
  
"Oh yes" The strange man agreed  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with Buffy? Baddie? Vampire? Demon?" "Oh we are just on a little business from someone, doesn't concern you. But Bree can't we have a little fun with him, I mean after all, all work and no play made Jack a dull boy, just think what it would do for me?"  
  
"Oh Brian I have no objections" Bree started to walk towards Spike with a gleeful look in her eye. She had Blonde hair let down. She was wearing a leather jacket matching with a maroon undershirt. Her pants were black vinyl and gleamed in the moonlight. Brian followed suit. He was wearing a leather jacket as well but with a white shirt underneath, the top two were unbuttoned. He was wearing leather pants that shone in the light. His chestnut hair was waving in the small air conditioned breeze. Spike started to raise his fist, but with one rise of the two's hands he stopped and fell to his knees. All of a sudden Spike was overcome with sexual desire for Bree and Brian. Bree reached him first and started to nibble on his ears and unbutton his shirt. Next Brian arrived and licked his neck. Falling unto his knees he removed his trench coat and started to unbuckle his belt. Bree started to kiss spike passionately with thrusting movements of her tongue. She grabbed his head and sat on his lap. Spike ripped off her Jacket and shirt and was started to struggle staying inside of his pants, so Brian took them off. What a package he had. He was no ordinary Vampire. 10 inches on his manhood erect. Brian looked Spike in the eyes and tapped Bree's shoulder. Bree slowly stopped kissing Spike and gave Brian the chance. Brian took Spike up to a wall and pulled out a pair of strategically placed handcuffs on his belt and put Spike against the wall. Click Click went the handcuffs as he locked them unto a nearby shelf. Brian saw Spike smile and Brian unbuckled his pants going behind Spike. Bree had then walked up and had undressed herself as well. Bree started to play with Spike's manhood and saw his look of ecstasy. Brian was massaging his back and giving it good licks and bites. As soon as Brian and Bree were satisfied of this kinky desire, Brian unlocked his handcuffs and Spike quickly threw him on the ground jumping on top of him like a rabbit in heat. Spike was Kissing Brian on every place of his upper body and Brian could not help but throw him down. He started to massage his nipple with his tongue and noticed a slight purring in his chest. This got Brian even more hot as he reached his manhood and started his work. Bree had all ready come up and was on top of Spike doing even more of a number on his nipples. She tapped Brian's Shoulder and he was quickly up. They all stood and Bree was in front and Brian in back. As Brian started to thrust his manhood deeply into Spike Bree was forcing him to stick his in her. The feeling was exquisite. For each and every thrust a moan of serenity was heard in the hall from each of the members. Finally Brian started to pulsate and with a loud groan came on Spike's Back. Brian breathed heavily and felt the orgasm reach to his very toes. The tingling sensation was amazing, like a thousand tiny fingers massaging every orifice in his body. He felt like he was going to explode with pleasure and he fell to the ground laughing. Bree wasn't finished. She had reached climax countless times and was screaming like a banshee into the night. Spike had her suspended in the air with muscular arms and she was rubbing her hands on his chest. She heard Spike Moan and at the exact same moment she reached her climax. "OH GOD" They both screamed in unison as Spike had left his load inside of her and she had reached orgasm yet again. It felt as if a volcano had exploded on all their senses, she was screaming, he was screaming and still the thrusting continued. Sometimes soft, then harder, then slower, then finally they both, fell on the ground. The tingling sensation was among them as well, reaching to their very fingertips. Every movement... Every breath of wind from the AC had set it off again and there they all lay for an hour, basking in the bliss of sex, And breathing in the Erotica of Lust.  
  
Finally when they were satisfied, Brian and Bree got up and got their clothes on leaving Spike asleep on the floor.  
  
"What are we going to do with the poor ape?" Brian asked  
  
"Nothing, we used him for what we wanted and now it is back to business. I hope this is sufficient enough for you?"  
  
"Oh yes... I won't ask for anymore favors Bree"  
  
"It was for the both of us my friend, we needed nice relaxation." And with those words they were off into the night, leaving the naked vulnerable Spike smiling in his sleep on the training floor. Brian and Bree walked out of the Magic Box and back into the darkness, passing one dark alley and fading out of sight.  
  
Part 2 should be up soon. 


	2. Part 2

Spike awoke with a start, his head throbbed with pain and his meat throbbed with pleasure. What had he just been through?, everything was foggy. He remembered coming into the Magic Box and seeing those two people. But then after that it was blank, the only remembrance he had was some strange reverie. A moan escaping his mouth. Spike got up from the floor and picked up his now thrown around clothes. Quickly he got dressed not buttoning his shirt revealing a tight strong male body. 6 pack and all. Spike rubbed his hand through his platinum hair and ran out of the room.  
  
"Bree, where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, according to this map we are on maple drive approaching 7th street. The bronze should be that way." Bree pointed to a dark alley in which factories surrounded. The air had grown wet and the sky was beginning to grey and darken out the stars. 'Mmm Rain, I love that smell'  
  
Xander was walking down 7th street with his hands in his pockets. His head was leaning low with displeasure and his back was slouched. Why did he have to fight with Anya for? Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. I mean yeah, so what if she had insulted him while they were having sex saying his meat was no more then a putrescent slug inching it's way along eager to find food. It's still sex, just without the affection. At least he would have warm arms to keep him company. Xander had always been obsessed with pleasure in any form, not 3 years ago he had sex with a slayer named Faith and still ached for more even though he knew she was crazy. What can I do? I'm a man. That was always his excuse for everything, to Anya, to Faith, to his obcession with Buffy. Xander had reached the alleyway to the Bronze when he was jumped onto by a large burly vampire. Xander flew to the ground and spinned away as the vampire picked him and threw him against the trash can. With a quick jab Xander punched the vampire in the face and picked up a stray piece of wood. The vampire quickly retorted with a kick in the gut that brought Xander to his knees. The vampire was about to feed when a strange man jumped out from the shadows and picked up the vampire by it's neck. The vampire struggled and kicked but the man looked at the vampire and a fire seemed to go through his eyes as he burned the now screaming creature to dust. Xander looked in wonder as the man brushed the dust off his leather jacket and pants. He walked up to him and knelt down with his hand out.  
  
"Name's Brian"  
  
Xander was speechless, this man had killed a vampire just by looking at it. He had never seen that before. Was he next? Was he about to be become a cinder just like his unfortunate feeder before him? "No don't worry, I am not going to hurt you" "Brian what are you doing?" Bree said coming out of a corner "Just helping out a friend" Brian winked to Xander "Oh yeah" Xander said "Old friends, practically like brothers!" Xander laughed a nervous laugh and got up looking at the girl. She was dressed in vinyl and her maroon shirt gleamed in the moonlight. Her beauty was astounding, but Xander could not keep his eyes off the man who saved him. He had this aura to him that was very attracting. Bree walked up to Xander eyeing him up and down. "Hey, do you know the slayer?" Right away Xander got worried. Were these just more people out to get Buffy? he wouldn't have it. "Look, what do you want with Buffy? Why can't you guys just leave her alone?" "Hold there boy!" Brian interrupted "Who says we want to hurt her, we just want to talk to her about something" "Sure and my lover is an ex-demon" Xander just realized the absurdity of what he said. Brian walked up to Xander and put his hand on his shoulder sending tingles throughout his entire body. "We just want to talk to her I swear..." "He's right" "Okay... If all you want to do is talk, meet me here at two o' clock tomorrow, I will bring her." "Thanks..." Brian said genuinely squeezing Xander's shoulder in his hand "See you tomorrow" "Yeah!" Xander replied happily "Bye" Bree and Brian walked away back onto the street and into the darkness, Brian gave Xander a quick look before he turned the corner.  
  
"Who wants to meet me?" Buffy said exasperated, she had just woken up from bed. "These two people, one of them is named Brian and the other... Well I never caught her name" "Demons?" Willow asked  
  
"No... Although the guy has these strange powers, he was able to kill a vampire with a look" "A look? Like what did wooden steaks fly out of his eyes?" Buffy said smiling "No! It was like... Fire came out of them and burnt the vampire to a crisp." "Interesting" Giles said "What Giles?" "I have read about this power before, only... No it can't be..." "What Giles?!" Buffy asked harshly "This power... The only people who possess it are witches and warlocks. Or followers of the god Baal." "Baal? Who's he?" Xander asked "Baal is a pagan god of pleasure, worshipped to those who wish to possess sexual superiority." Tara replied quickly 'But I have never heard of his followers possessing this kind of energy, at least not easily." "Xander you say he used it with ease?" Giles said "Yeah, it was just a look and then POOF" "Hmm... I will look this up in my books and get back to you, Willow, Tara I could use your help" "Sure" they both replied and they walked to the books "Xander, where were we supposed to meet them?" Buffy asked "By the bronze, Two O' Clock" "That gives us 4 hours, make me proud guys" Buffy then walked out of the Magic Box and into the day. "Hey Honey" Anya said as Xander walked behind the counter "Hey, I am sorry about last night" "I know... So am I, I was just so confused, you seemed really stressed about something and you wouldn't tell me what" "I am sorry Anya, I just have a lot of stuff going on right now and I didn't want to bring you into it... Most of it is just fear anyway" "We could talk about it sweetie, I love you" "I love you too..." "Tonight?" "Okay..." Xander was apprehensive; he didn't want to tell her, she didn't deserve what he was going to tell her. She didn't deserve a boyfriend who had sexuality issues.  
  
Two o' Clock came faster then anyone had thought and still nothing had been found. Xander had went to Buffy's house and they were both all ready on the way to the Bronze. They walked in quiet chat and most of it was inquiries from Buffy on whether or not she should have brought a weapon. They reached the alleyway and were greeted kindly from the two people Xander met before.  
  
"Buffy! There you are at last!" Bree jumped up off the cardboard box she was sitting on and embraced Buffy in a large hug. "Nice to see you Buffy!" Brian Smiled as he took her in his arms as well. Buffy was really put off but responded friendly. "Hello.... Not really what I was expecting" "Did Xander boy tell you bad things about lil ol us?" Brian smiled at Xander who blushed and looked down "No actually he didn't." Buffy eyed them both before letting out a breath of relief. "Okay... Are you going to tell me who you are?" "Oh how rude of us..." Bree replied" My name is Bree, and that is Brian. We are called the twin gods of pleasure. Or the Erotic Exotics. 


	3. Part 3

The scooby gang had met up at the Magic Box again, this time with Brian and Bree as guests. They were very polite to everyone and had showed tremendous courtesy whenever Giles had asked them questions. And believe me, that was a lot of questions. Brian had taken a seat next to Xander and was quietly talking to him, both were giggling at very strange moments and Anya had noticed Xander's flushed expression whenever Brian got close to him. Her face changed from delight to worry. The mood in the Magic Box was nothing short of nostalgic reunion. It seemed as if they were all old friends who had just came back together for a fun party. Finally Bree silenced everyone and began her tale.  
  
"You must all wonder what we are doing here... Well first things first, I must tell you whatever I tell you should never leave this room under any circumstances. Even under the best intentions. For what I am telling you now will put you all in mortal danger." Bree glanced at all the people. Tara, Willow, Xander, Giles, Buffy. They all had worried expressions on their face, all except Buffy who seemed tired. 'I know it all must follow a strange tedium for you Buffy and I apologize. I really wish I could have come with better news.' Buffy remained stoic 'anyway to the point. Brian and I have enemies, and these people are out for blood. They are known as Harry and Shiela. Think of them as opposites of us. We are gods of love and Pleasure, they are gods of hate and torture. Sent from hell to do one thing, kill us and all we come in contact with." Everyone at that stared blankly. Their mouths open from awe.  
  
"Are you telling me that we are all in danger now just because you looked at us?" Willow asked "Willow it's not like we haven't been in danger before" Xander replied "Yeah but this is a little bit different then, you can't come in Vampire so haha" "Yes really, now these gods can come whenever they want and just look at us and we go POOF" Anya added in. "No not necessarily..." Brian added in"You see, Harry and Shiela can't harm a soul unless their master gives them leave to. They may be gods, but they are lesser gods and still serve a higher power." "And you?" Giles asked "We serve baal, but we are much higher in stature. We are almost full gods. We are... His children." "What?" Tara asked "Yes, Baal is our father." Buffy had remained quiet this whole time but was now getting impatient, her questions in her head had all come to one final conclusion... "What do you want from us? You didn't come here to make small talk, you came for help didn't you?" "Yes we did... You see we can't harm them, we end up cancelling our powers out. The only way we could harm them is if we had leave from both Baal and their Master to fight. And right now Baal doesn't want any of it, he is trying to find a way to send them both back to hell without us having to hurt anyone. So that's where you come in Buffy, Brian and I can give you as much protection as possible. But when the time comes, you will have to fight the demons for us." "And if I refuse?" "Then we leave, we will die and another war between good and evil will rise on earth and everything will be destroyed. You are being called to save the world Buffy... Again" Buffy Smiled "All in a days work"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Honey what are you talking about?" Xander said over the now rampaging Anya "You YOU, I never would have imagined! And you don't even tell me! How could you not tell me? You said you loved me! OH" Anya retorted quickly throwing a hair dryer across the room into a now broken vase. "Anya I can't defend myself unless you tell me whats bothering you!" "You're going to pull a Willow on me! I know it! I should have seen it sooner, you are the last person I thought this would happen to. Oh god... It's me isn't it. I am a horrible lover. I didn't reach climax enough, I didn't yell loud enough. I swear! I can be better!"  
  
"Anya... I don't want you to change for me, just be who you are. Which is what I am trying to do. Do you realize how hard this was for me? Waking up morning after morning next to a beautiful woman and I can't even truly feel for her... I thought, if I just loved her enough, if I just forced myself to believe she would make me happy then it would follow. But as 2 years told, it didn't. Nothing followed, and I am still trapped in the same pithole of confusion I was before. Anya if I knew anyway I could be different I would, but I suppose that is really the problem with me..." "You selfish bastard" Anya slapped him hard against the face and stormed out of the room. She ran out of the house and down the street until she tripped and couldn't run any longer. Burrying her face inside her knees she started to cry and curse herself for ever believing that love could exist. "Anyanka, you don't need that pathetic human, you are so much more then this. Come regain the title you have made for yourself..." "He is not Pathetic Dehaf'ren... He is just being who he is, and as much I want to kill him... He is the only one I have ever loved. But how could he lie?! How..." "It's what humans do, lie and cheat just so they can get to the top, selfish creatures filled with selfish ambitions. No need to waste your tears on such pitiful beings." Anya sat looking into space. I shouldn't have slapped him, maybe if I were more patient we could have talked through it. Anya stood up having one clear thought. An apology.  
  
"Xander what's wrong your crying!" Brian said at Xander's front door. "I... I told Anya... That... I was gay." Xander replied sobbing "Oh Xander..." Brian walked inside taking Xander inside his embrace deeply. Xander automatically felt better but then instantaneously felt more guilty. I can't feel soliced in his arms, I hurt Anya. I really do love the girl, I am just not sexually attracted to her... As I had so wholly disguised before. Xander quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" Brian asked "I can't let myself be happy in your arms, I can't let myself be happy after what I did. How can I? I am no better then Spike, just some life sucking creature who lies and lies. God I'm so pathetic."  
  
"Xander you are not pathetic! You had to be true to yourself and that is one of the hardest things to do... Trust me I know" "I know you know, it is probably a completely different story for a god eh? What happened did you get exiled?"  
  
"No why would I? I am still a god, I just happen to prefer men." He winked at Xander and sat down next to him. 'You shouldn't feel so bad honey... I know what happened was bad and it is never easy for anyone to accept. It comes after much trials and tribulation, but in the end the person usually accepts the person for who they are..." Brian put his arm around Xander again and his head on his. Xander let himself drown his tears. Muttering occasionaly incoherent ramblings about how he should have tried harder, or how he had to accept himself. 15 minutes passed and they were still in deep embrace. Xander pulled himself up laughing a little bit and regaining his composure. Brian smiled and look deep into Xander's brown eyes. What a loyal soul he thought. Xander returned the stare and felt a small twitch in his lips. Time had stopped, Xander felt every worry leave out of his body as he leaned in slowly. Brian returned the gesture bringing their two torsos together. Xander's lips touched his with soft pleasure, Brian closed his eyes and put his hand on Xander's face rubbing it. Xander's tongue slowly exited it's 2 year prison and Brian accepted it. In a deep passion in which Brian had never felt before, he pulled Xander closer and a small tear fell off his face and hit his other hand. Xander felt a wave of energy come over him and he just started laughing kissing Brian's lips profusely. "I knew I would find you one day" Xander said quietly "And you..." Brian replied, bringing him into another deep kiss. Neither had noticed that Anya had entered the room and was staring with Blank awe at the two heaps of flesh making out on her couch. She turned around and walked out of the door and it was then that Xander looked up to see her walking out. "Anya!" Xander jumped up and ran out after her. Brian was about to follow suit. "Brian don't... This is Xander's affair." "So you were watching huh?" Brian said with a smirk "Should have known" "I like pleasure as much as the next goddess." Bree walked out to a window and stared at Xander holding Anya with his hands. She was flailing around and eventually kicked him in the groin. 'Ouch, he's going to feel that in the morning' "What?" Brian said looking outside "Oh Xander!" He jetted out of the room but Bree quickly appeared stopping him. "What did I say Brian? Xander made a choice, and he must go through all the consequences of that choice. You know that." "You can't choose to be who you are" "No but you can choose to speak it. I am not saying what he did was wrong, quite on the contrary, he is right. But the only way Xander can grow is if he knows what each and every situation is like. He needs to learn, not be pampered." Brian sighed and sat down. 'I know it's gonna be hard Brian, things like this are never easy, but as long as you are here with him things will be okay. Everybody needs a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Xander walked back up to his apartment. His groin was sore and his legs were wobbly. It was a mixture of pain and bewilderment. This whole night was unbeliavable and Xander had trouble just keeping his thoughts straight. In a literal and figurative sense. The only solice he seemed to have was that Brian was waiting for him upstairs. He at least would have someone to talk to. Xander reached the door and had his hand on the handle when he heard something very peculiar.  
  
"So you think he's the one do you Brian?" "Yes... I have never felt that way before. A kiss was only a kiss, some empty thing. But when it was with Xander I felt something go through me. Like a thousand caresses of my heart. We were completely in sync with each other." Bree smiled at Brian's newfound happiness. He seemed ecstatic, and incoherent. Unlikely of a god. But then Bree started to think of herself. She had never felt that way ever. Not even a miniscule amount. For her whole life she thought she was above it, she didn't need that love crap. And all of a sudden she was incredibly lonely. She shook herself What am I talking about? I am being a fool, I just need some action is all. "Bree?" Brian asked suddenly, she apparantly had gone off into space "Oh sorry Bro, I was just thinkin about somethin..." "I know go to him, have a kick of a time! Do everything that I wouldn't do!" "Oh you know it! Later!" Bree dissapeared into thin air and at that point Xander walked in. Brian looked startled but happy and walked over to him, helping him to a couch where he served him a nice bag of ice. 'Poor baby' Brian said as he ran to get Xander some food. It was like this for the rest of the night.  
  
Spike was inside of his crypt, pacing back and forth between the Tv and the fridge. He was still confused about what had happened the night before and was searching his brain for an answer of any kind. Spike was shirtless and wearing his tight black jeans, in his left hand was a bottle of Jack daniels in the other a glass of blood. He flopped down onto the couch and put his hand on his head scrutinizing the ever growing mold on the cement floor. He didn't even here Bree come in. "Bloody hell!" Bree walked down and put her arms around his neck and Spike jumped twelve feet in the air. 'Who the hell are you?' "SShhhh" Bree said putting her finger across her mouth. 'Let's go for a ride honey...' 


End file.
